Yin Yang Yo!: The Axe of Fury
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!!!!!! Yin Yang Yo!: The Axe of Fury, or just Axe of Fury, is a movie about a new character, Nick Salszburke, a resident of Club Penguin's adventures with Yin Yang Yo. It will partially cross over with Shaun the Sheep (Shaun and Bitzer only). It will be made by Disney-Pixar, Univeral Pictures and Minions Eating Gelato Productions (Illumination Entertainment renamed for the film). Plot Part 1 The film opens in the early morning. A siren starts to blare and we first see Mr. Kentsrockton (another penguin) speaking onto a megaphone to alert everyone about a horde of horses running to a house. And then, it shifts to another penguin being spanked by Eradicus, and then he says he can be only saved by Yang and Nick. The scene shifts to the house of Yin, Yang, and Yo. Nick leads the newly arrived horses to the backyard of the house. Then Yin and Yang to to the front of Nick and then the one who is knighted is the one who is chosen to fight with him. He knights Yang, and then he is given a bamboo and iron bamboo pop gun. The pop gun uses air pressure and the "bullets" are the compressed air stored in the gun. He trains him how to use it. They are then briefed by Master Yo, and they are told to defeat Carl. They revolt, and then they start fighting him, and it shifts to a night scene in a building. The people there are calling a lot of people, working like a call center. Then, an intercom chooses his friend, Dailen Chupikakaid to the lobby. Once he is in the lobby, he is asked to go to Carl's home and craft the Axe of Fury before Nick comes. After this, they defeat Carl with their popguns and then Dailen presents the Axe of Fury to them. All of them defeat Carl's mother and then Nick chops him and kills Carl's mother off screen by chopping a block above, flattening her. They all cheer for the Axe's efforts. Part 2 Back in the call center, Dailen communicates with Yang, and tells him he has a new pair of APEX hover shoes (rocket powered, same as in An Inconvenient Tooth), and Dailen is amazed by the sentence. He rushes out of work with permission, and then see's nothing, and after 1 minute, he sees Yang flying in front of him. He says he got it so he can do Levitation without crossing his legs, and says "it's a super power ninja turbo neo ultra hyper mega multi alpha extra über prefix combo of being in mid air and no need to cross these legs." Dailen says, "Wow." The time comes, and then they defeat a villain that can fly. Yang uses his hover shoes and moves in the Mystic side of Woo Foo. He is then defeated by Nick, with one slash of the axe on the villain's robotic body. On the other hand, another penguin named Kimmy Uddell was working in her office. She then files some papers, and then finds Yin at the doorway to her office. They get into a lot of fights with each other, and then a whirring sound is heard. After this, the army practices using their popguns on deadly loopholes. They fire explosive pills that explode once they reach something far. Now, they go onto horses and then ride to the boss - defeat Eradicus. Then, Yang, who has been chosen as leader, says his battle cry, followed by the army saying their own battle cry. They then start cracking their whips, and then fire their popguns to warn Eradicus. They then start to fight Eradicus and Feroticus, and use APEX Extreme Popgun Explosive Pills. Eradicus and Feroticus have been defeated - the army went on a journey back home. Yang uses his hover shoes and his horse follows him. After this, Yin and Master Yo honor Yang and he finally becomes "Yang-credible." Yin and Yang get some gelato, and do fist bumps. At night, they go to sleep and the film concludes with Nick hiding in a secret room. Production notes Directed by: Kyle Balda, John Lasseter Produced by: Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud Written by: Bob Boyle II, Jim Kukkensahger Co-Directed by: Pete Docter Executive Producer: Chris Meledandri Cast will be added soon! This then goes again for the rest (like Music: Kyle Balda) and it is a team that is making it.